Dot and Dot
by sweetatoo
Summary: A Spring dance is coming, and already there are many girls that come to ask him out. He has to choose one, well that part is easy for him, the hardest part is how to ask the girl whom he likes out, and he has to do it before it's too late.


Wow this is probably the longest one-shot I've ever written ^^; I planned to divide it into two chapters but didn't know where to cut off, soo I just left it the way it's meant to be. I've had a lot of fun writing this chapter, though it's a bit challenging - you'll know what I mean after you finish reading this. But I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So let's start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>

Let's just say that this time of the year wasn't Lelouch's favorite of days.

If it were any other day, the Student Council room would be extremely tedious and vacant of people. Well, not necessarily _vacant _of people, but the ones usually available there were Nina (apparently), Lelouch (of course since he's the secretary in charge of paperwork), and Shirley (sometimes Lelouch believed the only reason she was there at all was because of him, though he would never say it). But not today, definitely not today.

"Oi! Lelouch, are you done with the banners yet?" shouted Rivalz from outside the big glass window.

The boy in question tossed him a glare before returning to his current task. "No!" he said, pulling out all the wrappers and small wires, and examined them. "Not yet."

"Really, President," Shirley was saying, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Why do you have to make Lelouch do all the physical activities? You know he isn't fit for that!"

_Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Shirley, _Lelouch thought bitterly as he never took his eyes from the stuff clutched in his hands.

The President of the Student Council was lounging on the nearby couch. She was half lying and half sitting, using her elbows to support herself straight up from the waist up, and waved a rolled piece of paper in one hand at Shirley. "Well," she began, smirking, "technically, it wasn't _my _idea to make him do all this stuff. It's all Rivalz's." Then she grinned at the troubled orange head. "If you want to blame someone, blame Suzaku."

"Suzaku? Why would I want to blame him?" Shirley asked, confused.

Before Milly could utter an answer, Lelouch beat her to it in a bored tone. "Let me guess, it's all because Suzaku isn't able to make it here today for the preparation that I have to fill in his shoes. Is that right, Madame President?"

The blonde's grin widened and she pointed the paper at him. "Precisely!"

Lelouch heaved a sigh, stood up and spun around to face the lounging figure. "Now tell me, Madame President," he said in his usual authoritative voice while crossing his arms over his chest, "why in the whole wide world did you decide to have a homecoming dance in Spring, when we just had a Halloween party not long ago?"

Shirley giggled, covering the side of her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Lulu. You're such a killjoy!"

"Well, that doesn't make any sense so I'm just curious."

Milly peered at him for a good long minute, her face suddenly composed – something you don't see this goofy Student Council President do often, more like never actually – and her eyebrows knitted together in seriousness. "Well, it's because," she began in a low and strangely deep voice, "it's because… I said so! Ha!" Then that crazy grin split her pretty face once again, and she tossed her head back and laughed.

Lelouch had to hand it to her. She's the most insane, energetic and perkiest person he'd ever met in his life.

"What an answer," he murmured before crouching down and resuming his previous task.

"Lelouch!" Rivalz was shouting from outside again. "The banners!"

"Okay!" _Really, that guy is super persistent…_

That afternoon, when some of the preparations were done, the gang sat back and chilled out in the council room. They had ordered pizza just a moment ago and now were waiting for its delivery.

"So, Milly," the geeky black-haired girl with glasses said timidly as she handed out a pile of papers. "I've made these flyers like you wished. What do you think?"

Milly took the piece from the top and studied it. "Pretty amazing, Nina!" she exclaimed, smiling at her. "It's wonderful. I'd be very surprised if these flyers don't sell."

"You really think so?" she beamed brightly.

"Of course."

Nina beamed even brighter, her hands were actually shaking and Lelouch wondered if she were going to drop the whole pile. Luckily, she got a hold of herself before that happened. "I'm going to make more," she said, "is that okay?"

The blonde grinned. "I said go for it!"

After another squeal and squeak of joy, Nina finally fled the room as if she had a starving lion on her tail.

"Well, that was interesting," Rivalz remarked after a minute of silence.

"Tell me about it," Lelouch chuckled.

Suddenly, Milly sprang from the sofa, almost knocking Rivalz who was trying to scoot in way too close to her to the other side. She danced to the middle of the room – alright, not danced, _skipped - _and gave the bunch a good look-over.

"Now, people," she began, looking all business-like again, "it's time to talk about your partners!"

"Pa-Partners?" Shirley sputtered, glancing sideways nervously at Lelouch, who appeared completely oblivious.

"Yes, partners, Shirley, partners for the dance!" She then pointed the rolled flyer that she had taken from Nina's pile early at the reddening red head. "You need a partner to dance, don't you?"

Shirley yelped slightly at being put in the spotlight. She awkwardly grabbed a strand of hair and started playing with its end. " I-I guess, but—"

"No but," Milly cut in smoothly. "Everyone needs a partner. If you don't have a partner, you can't go to this dance. It's an order from the Mighty President." She put both hands on her hips with chin high up in the air to prove her point in the last statement.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone needs a partner, or else you can't go, <em>Lelouch mulled over the words with his head buried in his locker that evening, trying to find something he'd been looking for. Because he was too deep in thought that when a timid voice sounded from his right, he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lulu! I didn't mean to scare you," Shirley said quickly with her hands up in a defensive gesture. Then realizing her crush had hit his head on the roof of the bottom small locker, she yelped and rushed over to help him. "Are you okay, Lulu?" She sounded very frantic, all the while trying to touch his bump.

"I'm okay," he said, managing to not let her touch it because it hurt like hell already. Turning to look at her, he said after wincing in pain. "What are you still doing here? I thought everyone's already gone home."

At that question, a pink color dusted her cheeks and she looked down, her hands held tightly behind her back. "Ahh, well, you see, Lulu, I was just… Ah, wondering that… hm…" She shifted uncomfortably on her feet while he waited for a proper answer.

"I… hm… well, I was… Oh my god, Lulu, will you go to the dance with me?"

Silence followed immediately after that inquiry.

Lelouch's eyes widened in slight disbelief. It's not like he hadn't been asked out before by girls. As a matter of fact, he faced this same situation not long ago when a bunch of cheerleaders, _cheerleaders, _came to ask him out (he still couldn't quite understand how a single guy could handle so many girlfriends at the same time), but he turned them down easily and quickly. He didn't even regret afterwards that he had turned down a great opportunity; actually, he felt content.

But now, this situation wasn't exactly the same. See, back then, random girls popped up all the time to demand his attention and he could care less about them because he didn't know them. However, this was Shirley, one of his best friends, and she asked him out? To the dance? How could he turn her down? What would happen if he did? But if he didn't, then would he be happy?

"Shirley," Lelouch began slowly, contemplating his choice of words. "I appreciate your asking me, but I've decided to go by myself."

One full minute passed, then, "Oh," she said, apparent disappointment plastered all over her face. "I-It's okay, Lulu. I understand." She clicked her heels together like a soldier, twirled around and walked away from him like a zombie.

* * *

><p>The walk home was incredibly short. Afterall, Lelouch lived on the campus because of some certain circumstances. As he was walking on the pavement with streetlights lining either side, he thought he heard someone following him.<p>

"Who's there?" asked Lelouch sharply as he stopped and spun around on his heels. To his surprise, he found Kallen standing there directly under one streetlight. She had her Ashford uniform on, her hair down and not spiky, and an innocent look on her pale face. "Kallen?" he said, still puzzled.

"Hm, Lelouch, sorry to follow you like this," she said softly and shyly as though the strong, bold and rebellious side of her never existed, "but there's something I've to ask you about."

"Is it about the rebellion?" he queried on impulse.

She shook her head. "No, it's not. It's… well…"

"I didn't see you at school today. What happened?"

"Eh? Ah, I overslept."

"Hm, nice excuse."

"It's not an excuse!" She stomped her foot in frustration. Ahh, the old Kallen was back. Lelouch smiled, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Her face suddenly reddened and she looked sideways. "Well, it's… it's about the dance…"

He frowned slightly. "What about it?"

"I… hm…" She took a deep breath, then blurted out. "Lelouch, will you go to the dance with me?"

This time, he froze.

Two girls, _two _girls asked him on the same day. And not just any girls, two _significant _girls wanted to go to the dance with him. First, it's Shirley, his best friend, now it's Kallen, his amazing and right-hand pilot. What's next? C.C. was going to ask him, too? Maybe it's good luck. Maybe if he bought a lottery ticket right now, the odds of winning would be high!

Lelouch couldn't help laughing hysterically inside. When did he become so superstitious like this?

"Lelouch?"

"Hm, Kallen. I truly appreciate your asking me, but I've decided to go by myself."

Three seconds passed, then, "Oh," her shoulders slumped and she looked disappointed. "I-I understand. Sorry for the trouble," she tipped her head down slightly, "good night, Lelouch." Then just like Shirley, she walked away like a zombie.

By the time Lelouch reached his house, he was already too exhausted. Physically and emotionally.

Glancing around the living room he didn't see any sign of Nunnally. A feeling of panic rushed over him before he found a little note on dining table. Lelouch strolled over and picked it up to read. The paper basically said that Sayoko had taken Nunnally out for a walk in the park and they may be late getting home because those two might be going to the grocery market on the way home.

"Taking Nunnally to a market?" Lelouch asked himself, frowning. "What was Sayoko thinking? Oh well, at least now I know she's safe."

He crumbled the piece of paper in his hand and threw it in the trash on the way to his room upstairs.

"Why does it smell like sweat in here?" was the first thing out of his mouth as soon as Lelouch opened the door to his bedroom. He wrinkled his nose as if fighting off the aroma.

"Good evening to you, too, Lelouch," said the sprawling figure on the bed. She slowly got up and sat like a cat while hugging her Cheese-kun. Her golden eyes followed his every movement.

He grumbled. "It smells like sweat in here," he repeated before tossing his bag on the bed and unbuttoning a first couple of buttons on his shirt.

"Does not."

"Does too. What did you do, C.C.?"

She rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "Always assume everything's my fault, don't you? I didn't do anything; I've just come home from a run."

He stopped in his tracks to the closet. "From a _what?_"

"A run," she replied calmly.

"You run?" he asked, baffled.

She chuckled before flopping down on the bed and dragging her plush toy with her. "Of course. If you want to stay in shape, you got to do some exercising," she said matter-of-factly.

"And here I thought you're the laziest person ever existed in the world," he murmured and continued on his way.

"Oh, don't flatter me, Lelouch."

He smirked and reached in his hands to take out a fresh set of his black pajamas. Then his hands stopped dead where they were, which were in the middle of the air. "Wait, you went out, that means someone must have seen you!" He whipped his head to look at her, completely bewildered. "They would know you were with the Black Knights."

C.C. picked up a strand of long lime hair and started twirling it around her finger as she answered boredly. "Yes, Lelouch, people _did_ see me, but they didn't know I'm with the Black Knights." She then gave him a serious look. "I'm not stupid. I always wear a wig whenever I go out to public." And to prove her point, she gestured with her head toward the short black wig placed on the table.

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, good thinking."

"Oh, by the way," he said, fishing a note out of his pant pocket and handed it to her. "Here's a little puzzle for you. Try to solve it."

"What?" She quirked an eyebrow up as one hand reached out to take it. "You're giving me a _puzzle?"_

"Why not?"

C.C. looked down at the white, slightly wrinkled piece of paper and her already raised eyebrow went up even higher, all the way to her hairline. On the note were these letters—

_Dot Dash Dash_

_Dot Dot_

_Dot Dash Dot Dot_

_Dot Dash Dot Dot_

_Dash Dot Dash Dash_

_Dash Dash Dash_

_Dot Dot Dash_

…

"Uhh?"

He almost laughed at her too-serious-turned-comical expression. "It's just a little thing to keep you from dying from boredom," he said softly on his way towards the door with the clothes draped neatly over his left arm.

She looked up and stared at him. "Even if I wanted to die from boredom, I can't, remember?"

"Right," he chuckled. "But you're a smart girl, you'll figure it out." What he truly wanted to say was _I hope you will figure it out on time._

C.C. tossed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged casually. "I might," she answered in that nonchalant tone again. "I'll work on it sometimes."

Lelouch nodded and was about to step out when she called to him. "Lelouch, is it okay if I don't solve it? I can throw it away if I don't want it anymore right?"

Slowly tilting his head sideways, he gave her a meaningful look and spoke slowly. "You can if you want. That puzzle is for you, anyway." Then he proceeded out.

"Hm," said C.C. as she peered at the piece of paper clutched in her hand, a thoughtful look dominated her face. "What is he pulling? And what kind of a puzzle is this? What do all these 'dot', 'dash' mean? Huh…" C.C. was ready to grab the pencil and crack this code when she realized a feeling of sleepiness had been tugging at her.

"I'll do it later," she muttered before yawning and stretching like a cat. Reaching over to place the note on the table, she turned off the lights and slid under the comfortable blankets. Then sleep came without waiting further.

When Lelouch came back from his bath, he saw that the witch was already asleep, and on the table was the note - completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Suzaku!" Shirley, Milly, Rivalz chirped excitedly in unison when they noticed a tall and familiar person standing in the doorway of the Student Council lounge.<p>

"Hey guys," the brown-haired teen greeted with the brightest smile on his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it yesterday; I couldn't get the day off."

Milly sauntered toward him and sprung her arms around the guy in a giant hug, beaming at him. "Don't worry," she laughed. "Everything is well taken care of. Lelouch agreed to fill in your shoes," she said as one finger pointed toward the raven-haired teen who stood still in place.

Suzaku looked over the blonde's shoulder while trying to unwind her arms. "Lelouch," he said, his grin widened as he tried to sidestep the looming President and headed toward his best friend.

"How are you, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, smiling.

Suzaku reached out his free hand – the other was carrying his bag – to punch Lelouch slightly on the shoulder. A friendly gesture. "I'm doing good, how about you and Nunnally?"

"She missed you dearly. She was complaining that she doesn't get to see you much lately."

"I'm sorry. I've tried to make some time but it's unlikely to happen." Then he quickly added, "But I'll try my best to visit you as often as I can!"

The room filled with laughter.

"We'll hunt you down if you ever forget us," Milly said as she elbowed him in the side. That earned her a soft chuckle from Suzaku.

"So tell me," Rivalz said when the teens made their ways toward the huge couch and flopped down on it. "Why can't you be here tomorrow when the dance takes place?" He handed Suzaku a can of Coke; the latter nodded in thanks.

Suzaku took a sip before answering. "I've talked to my superiors about that and asked if I could maybe take a day off just for tomorrow. They were about to agree when the rebellion struck, so now my duties are building up…" he trailed off when he noticed the rising tension in the room at the mention of the rebellion.

Clearing his throat, Suzaku continued. "Anyway, tomorrow is impossible, sorry guys. But I'm glad to be here at all."

"We're glad to have you," said Lelouch.

Shirley chimed in. "It's a shame that you can't go. The dance will be fun, Suzaku."

"Yeah, I know."

"Does that mean Princess Euphemia won't be coming either?" All the heads turned to the direction of the timid voice. No doubt it belonged to Nina who was sitting in a far corner in front of a bright white screen. No matter how casual she tried to sound, everyone could detect a hint of grave disappointment in her tone. As if her face hadn't given it away already.

Suzaku shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, Nina."

Before Nina could utter any more questions regarding his princess, however, he suddenly queried. "So, did you find a date yet, Shirley?"

The orange head squeaked, then she looked down on her lap; Lelouch looked sideways. "Hm, not yet…" she admitted shyly.

Milly huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and said. "Well, isn't that surprising? Did you ask Lelouch yet?"

"Madame President!" Lelouch and Shirley whined in unison.

The blonde laughed and waved her hand at them. "Oh, I'm just playing! But guess who I'm going with?"

Before anyone could take a wild guess, Rivalz beat them all to it. "She's going with _me! _Isn't that great?"

"Wow, isn't it about time?" Kallen murmured, making everyone realize that she's present in the room. She was so quiet the whole time that no one even remembered she belonged to the Student Council.

"I agreed, it _is _about time," Suzaku laughed and took in another guilp of Coke.

Milly cleared her throat loudly. "But yea. Kallen, Lelouch, any luck yet?"

The red head sunk deeper into the cushions as she shook her head slightly, eyes staring down at the rugs, and Lelouch just shrugged. "I'm going with Nunnally, I guess-"

"NO!" everyone shouted, even Nina from the corner of the room.

Lelouch quirked up an eyebrow in confusion. "Why not?" he asked.

The blonde shot up and pointed an accused finger at the raven head, her face furious. "Because it's a dance, for crying out loud, Lelouch! If you went with your sister, people would think you're a couple!"

"And no incest allowed," Rivalz chimed in.

Lelouch sputtered. "_What? Incest?"_

"I think their point is," Shirley quickly said, smiling nervously, "you can go with anyone but your sister. I'm sorry, Lelouch."

The raven-haired teen's shoulders slumped. _This sucks…_

* * *

><p>"These channels suck," remarked C.C. as she was flipping through all the channels available on TV but so far nothing caught her interest. She decided that if she kept doing this, she may end up throwing the remote into the screen, so she switched off the TV immediately.<p>

Just as she thought maybe she should go for another run – she had already run in the morning, but now it's afternoon and she was bored out of her mind – when she saw a piece of paper on the table placed under the pen holder.

C.C. scooted over on the bed and grabbed it. It was the little puzzle Lelouch had given her last night. The strange, weird and peculiar puzzle. She stared at it for a moment, wondering what all those 'dot' and 'dash' must have meant. Had she seen them before? She didn't know, but they looked so vaguely familiar.

_Let's see. Dot, dash, dash; dot, dot; dot, dash… dot…_

Her eyes widened a little bit. She _did _see this before; the memories were slowly crawling back. _Come on, think! Where had I seen this? Where? _A young boy's face gradually formed in her mind. His hands reached out, on them was… was a puzzle. A strange puzzle like this one, with the little dot's and dash's…

She remembered now. It was ninety years ago when she was first introduced to this kind of stuff.

_What's that called? _"Morse code," she answered her own question.

Now, if only she could interpret what they all meant, this puzzle was as well as solved. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember exactly what those little things stood for.

"His laptop!" C.C. ran toward the desk and sat down. She turned it on and went on the internet. "They must have had it. The internet has everything."

Bingo.

With a determined frown on her face, C.C. bent over the paper and wrote down the necessary stuff to crack the code. Her wheels were practically turning.

Minutes later, her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p>Lelouch wanted to talk to C.C. after he left school today, but the preparations took way longer than he expected, even with the help of Suzaku – which was an incredibly good thing because now Lelouch wouldn't have to suffer from physical exhaustion anymore. And when they had finally put everything in its proper place, the clock already struck eight.<p>

Milly had apologized for taking them so long, but it couldn't be helped. Everyone understood that.

So when he finally got home, only Nunnally greeted him since C.C. was already long asleep. After a few minutes of chatting with his sister, Lelouch gave her a goodnight's kiss then went to his bedroom. There, he found the witch curl up into a ball under the thick blankets with the stuffed toy pressed tight against her body.

His eyes then traveled to the worktable and he was surprised to not find the note there. Actually, it was nowhere to be seen as if it simply vanished. But that's ridiculous. He firmly believed that the puzzle had already made residence inside the trash can, but he was _not_ going to prove his theory by snooping around it.

Heaving a small sign, Lelouch tossed the bag onto the floor and proceeded to the closet. He needed a warm bath, and he needed it _now._

* * *

><p>The morning was out of the question of course, because he had to wake up and be off to school before even his sister got up, so let alone a lazybum of a witch. However, before Lelouch left, he made his way toward the trashcan and peered into it, hoping to catch a glimpse of the wrinkled or crumpled note. Then he realized how foolish his action was. There were thousands of papers in there, how was he supposed to find the one he's looking for with just his eyes?<p>

The only reason why Milly required everyone to be at school at such an odd hour was simply because the remaining decorations weren't going to prepare themselves. When most of the students were on the campus, half yawning and half grumbling for being dragged out of their comfortable beds, the President announced that no one was going to take a break until all the preparations were done.

Now, Lelouch didn't know about other people, but he was provoked to hit that woman. It was _very _out of character for him, he noticed.

"Alright! Let's do it! I have faith in you," she boomed into the microphone, and everyone groaned.

Hours and hours later, people were still running that way and that. Some even bumped into each other violently, thus knocking two whole trays of food onto the ground. What followed were some face-scratching and clothes-torn fights, and no one was bothered to stop them; they were too busy going about their own business.

A couple of hours later, Ashford students were officially done with their tasks. You could see hats throwing in the air as if this were a graduation.

"Do you bring your clothes with you?" Kallen asked Lelouch when they were residing inside the Student Council lounge.

The latter touched his bag, saying. "It's all in here."

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed first," Lelouch announced, stood up and walked toward the door with the black bag in his hand. Just as he opened it and was about to step out, Kallen called to him, "Lelouch?"

"Yeah?" he said, tilting his head around to look at her.

"Hm… Are you sure you're going by yourself?" She blushed a deep red. "I mean, it's not too late for us to go together. I mean, I haven't accepted anyone's offer yet."

He managed a smile. "Kallen, it's not too late to accept someone's offer. Whoever goes with you must be a lucky guy." Then, he proceeded out, leaving a flustering red head behind.

* * *

><p>The dance was <em>precisely<em> what he anticipated.

All the guys had on a black tuxedo with either black or white bow to go with it, and of course neatly polished black shoes, while the girls had on beautiful dresses with various styles – some low-cut, some V-neck, some strapless – and different hairstyles, depending on their hair's length.

And they were all dancing away and enjoying their lives like there was no tomorrow. Except for a certain someone.

Lelouch tossed his head back and felt it brush against the back of the couch. He let it rest there for a moment with eyes glued to the ceiling. The lights from above sort of blinded him for a second but he held his gaze and eventually adjusted to the harsh and bright glow emitted from the party lights and the chandelier hung on the ceiling.

Finally, Lelouch drew his head back and stared at the dance floor. The auditorium had been changed into the party room so it could hold up to thousands of people and still gave folks plenty of space to move their limbs. His violet orbs then caught sight of Shirley dancing with some blond guy he hadn't seen before. Said guy was tall and good-looking, definitely looked compatible with her. Lelouch couldn't help but smile at the realization that maybe she had overcome her crush over him.

Next one that caught his attention was Kallen. She adorned the shy and sickly appearance and seemed to move quite slow, but her partner was being incredibly patient with her with a huge grin on his face. It's obvious that said guy had a crush on her, despite the fact that he rarely saw her.

Then he noticed Nunnally sitting on her wheelchairs and chatting away with Nina. To be frank, he was utterly happy that she's dateless; that way, he didn't have to constantly keep a watch on her lest her partner should start something nasty.

"She seems happy," he murmured before turning his head back to the center of the floor. _Everyone's enjoying themselves but me. What am I even doing here? Milly and RIvalz are probably busy doing their own things somewhere so why can't I ditch for a while? _'To get some fresh air' was his explanation for his leaving.

On the other side of the room, a young lady approached the gate and was greeted by a student. "Excuse me," she said, "I'm looking for Lelouch Lamperouge. Do you know where he is?"

"Lelouch?" asked the guy as he peered around the room. "Ah! He's over there, at the couch in the corner." He pointed toward the raven head's direction and the girl nodded in thanks.

Just as Lelouch was about to stand up and get ready to leave, he noticed a young girl come up to him. She had short and curly black hair, and a long beautiful strapless red dress that reached all the way to her knees. Her eyes were currently obscured by her long fringes.

She came to a stop in front of him. He looked up and saw her stare down at him.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"For a guy who has a stone heart in battles, you sure are quite romantic when it comes to expressing feelings."

_What is she tal- _It hit and his eyes widened with mouth slightly agape. He'd know those golden eyes and voice everywhere. "C.C.!"

She grinned. "Yours truly."

"But how- You solved the code, didn't you?" Now was his turn to grin.

"If I hadn't, would I be here, Lelouch?"

He laughed, stood up and took her hand, leading her toward the center of the floor, where he had been staring so intently a few minutes ago. "Very nice wig you have there, C.C.," he remarked while positioning her where she's supposed to be and stood in his proper place as well.

"Oh? Just my wig that you pay attention to?" she inquired, smirking.

Lelouch brought up the hand that he had been holding and brushed a soft kiss onto it with one slightly bent knee and a bowed head. "No, I noticed everything about you tonight, C.C. As a matter of fact, I've been paying attention to you longer than you'd expect," he said. Then he looked up and smiled at her, "Shall we dance, milady?"

The corner of her lips curved up into a small smile as she nodded. "Yes, we shall, my warlock."

For the first time since the rebellion took place, Lelouch had never felt so joyful, so content and light-hearted. It's like all his troubles had washed away; his heart became flustering. He was sure then, that the only person could have ever made him feel this way was his witch. Only C.C. was able to perform such magic.

At his house, in his room, on the worktable where the moonlight reflected off was a small piece of white paper. The paper itself was long forgotten but the message it carried was not.

**WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?**

'

'

~fin~

* * *

><p>Now you know what I meant by challenging yet fun right? Lol. This was definitely a spur-of-the-moment thing... Not. I've been toying with this Morse code idea for a while ever since I read a lovely fic of <strong>Candyland <strong>and thought that it would be quite interesting to apply it to a CluClu story, so that's how this incredibly loong one-shot was born. I don't think I'll ever attempt something like this again, so this will probably be the only story that includes so many different scenes and time-frames. But again I've had fun lol ^^

Alright, enough of my ramblings, big thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked the story!


End file.
